The Overlord's Multiversal Conquest
by trickster3696
Summary: The overlord has taken control of his world, but this hasn't quenched his first for conquest, now he has set his sights on other worlds, will they be able to stop him, probably not, because evil always finds a way. rated M for the reasons most Overlord stories are rated M
1. Chapter 1

**The Overlord's Multiversal Conquest**

 **Chapter 1: boredom**

 **I own nothing**

The overlord Infernus was sitting on his throne and he had a problem: he was bored. He had conquered his world and now there was nothing left to conquer. "what's the matter witch boy" a woman asked, he turned his head to see his first mistress Kelda, his childhood crush and the only person in Nordberg who was kind to him. He sighed, "I'm bored" he said his, voice deep and booming(think Ares' voice in Injustice Gods Among Us). "Maybe we could go hunting" she suggested, "eh, we did that yesterday" he said.

"Perhaps we could watch some peasants toil against their will, that usually puts you in a better mood" Juno, his second mistress, suggested. Infernus sighed, "sadly it doesn't feel like watching people work until their bones crack will do it for me today" he said. "Perhaps you could set fire to a few villages, you do enjoy the panicked screaming of peasants as they desperately try to put out the flames" Fay suggested. "True, but it only feels right to do so after they resist me, otherwise it just feels repetitive" Infernus said. His mistresses had no other ideas, they had to admit it just wasn't the same when there was no land left to conquer, wanton cruelty could only keep you entertained for so long.

"I believe I have the solution to your boredom sire" Gnarl said. All attention was on the old minion, "it has taken many years but I have finally perfected a portal to other worlds" he said. "A portal to other worlds" Infernus asked, "Indeed master, I figured it was only a matter of time until an overlord conquered the entire world, the portal will show you a world and give you basic information about it" he explained. Infernus smirked, "well then prepare it Gnarl" he ordered.

Later the minions and a few slaves had set up the portal, it was circular and tall and wide enough to fit a troll. It was powered up, a dark purple colored energy formed in the circle. Infernus rubbed his hands together, "alright, let's see which world we should conquer first" he said. He looked at two worlds but he rejected them, one had beings that could turn their hair a gold color and destroy entire planets and the other was filled with magic ponies. The former was too powerful for him and the latter filled him with such revulsion that he and his minions would probably die if they went. The third one caught his interest, the landscape looked dead and entire cities looked ruined, he pulled up the information on it.

Apparently this world was devastated by something called nuclear bombs, "alright, we'll start off easy and take this world" he said. The minions connected the portal to the entrance of the netherworld tower and sent him on his way.

 **AN: hey everyone, new story here, this time it's the overlord conquering other worlds, first up, the fallout world.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Overlord's Multiversal Conquest**

 **Chapter 2: fallout part 1**

 **I own nothing**

A radroach was wandering around near a collapsed cabin in search of food, when suddenly something burst out of the ground, sending parts of the cabin flying everywhere. An evil looking stone circle surrounded by large metal spikes now stood on the ruined building's foundation. A blue light shone and out of it came a man in dark armor, the overlord. In front of the alter four mounds erupted from the ground, different colored lights originating from each one. After conquering his world the overlord increase the number of minions he could have, now he could summon 120 minions, giving him thirty of each color.

Before he could summon any minions he heard a skittering sound, he looked to the source of the sound and saw the radroach charging him. At first he considered just stepping on it but he decided to do something a little flashier, he took his mace off his back a got into a golfing position. Just as the roach was about to get into lunging distance he brought the mace back then swung it, splattering the roach and sending it's remains flying a good thirty feet away. "Hmm, I just got here and things are already throwing themselves at me" Infernus mused, " _dumb insect, thinking it could actually harm you master_ " Gnarl said over the link to the overlord's helmet. Infernus then summoned his minions, all of them cheering at the chance to serve him and plunder this new world.

He saw a small hill next to the gate and climbed it to see if he could find any settlements nearby. He looked over the blasted landscape, seeing rocks, dead trees, and the occasional ruined building, " _well this place is drab_ " Juno said, " _is there even anyone to conquer here_ ". "Of course" infernus said, "humans are stubborn creatures, they don't die easily", he continued to scan the landscape when he saw a small column of smoke in the distance. "Hmm, this could be promising" he said, before he could start someone besides Gnarl and his mistresses talked to him, " _master, I heard you are in another world, may I join you_ " the voice of a girl in her teens asked. The overlord gave a word of confirmation and a few seconds latter he heard the gate activate, he turned to the one that requested to come.

She was a young girl of about sixteen years old, her skin was a dark tan color, her hair a jet black in a braid that went to the small of her back, dark brown eyes, an athletic and lithe body, five foot seven, barefoot, white top that ended just below her d cup breasts and showed a great deal of cleavage, a thong with a skirt that exposed the front, a bandolier with a dozen throwing knives, and on each side of her hips was a short sword; This was sapphire, a ruborian girl he met when he conquered Ruboria. After destroying the empire capital Infernus decided that while minions were good for attacking anything that moves he should have something with more finesse, so he decided to let warriors work for him, he recruited sapphire after he killed the bandit gang she lead.

"It's figures _you_ would want to come here, you always preferred hellish landscapes" Infernus said. Sapphire simply shrugged and stood beside him, "so what do you think that smoke is; bandits, merchants, small village" she asked. "not sure, we'll just have to find out" he said, with that they walked down the hill, ready to meet the first person of many of this world, if they killed them or not was up to whoever it was.

 **fifteen minutes later**

Doc weathers and his guards had set up camp next a lake to rest for a bit, they had left bunker hill and were heading to vault 81, he wanted to go around Boston but his guards insisted on going through the city since it was faster. Doc always hated having to go through the city, raiders and super mutants around every corner, crazy robots from the factories, any animals that had wandered into the city, and even the occasional groups of synths. Still he decided to just get it over with and surprisingly they made it through with little trouble. However before they set up camp he and his guards noticed something, any animals they saw looked skittish, even a deathclaw they saw from a safe distance earlier looked like it was expecting something to jump out at it, it was like they sensed something the humans couldn't. "A two headed cow, and an ugly one at that" a voice said, it sent shivers down his spine.

He and his guards looked towards they source and were surprised by what they saw, a man in dark medieval armor and showing some blue skin, a hot girl in revealing clothes, and over a hundred goblin like creatures. Some of the creatures approached the campsite, most of them danced around the Brahmin for some reason while the rest looked around the campsite. Infernus and sapphire approached Weathers, "so seeing the pack on that beast I'm going to guess that you're a traveling merchant" he said. "Y-yeah and we're not looking for trouble" Weathers said nervously, "well as long as you cooperate there won't be any trouble, of course if you do something I don't like I'll splatter you all over the ground and let my minions eat your remains" Infernus said, earning a cheer from his minions. "Well then you'll have my full cooperation" Weathers said fearfully.

Infernus nodded "good, now where is the nearest settlement" he asked. "Well the nearest place where someone won't shoot you on site is vault 81" Weathers said, "and where is that" Infernus asked. "uh, hang on I got a spare map, it'd be easier to show you" Weathers said, he went to his brahmin and opened a bag on the side and pulled out a map of the commonwealth. He handed the map to Infernus, he opened it and Weathers pointed to the vault's location. Without another word the overlord and his entourage left, heading to the vault.

 **Ten minutes later**

The group had arrived outside the cave leading to the vault, they entered and were greeted by a large gear shaped door with 81 on it. The door was opened and they moved further in and were greeted by two guards and a doctor. "What do you freaks want" a guard asked, both pointing their weapons at them, " _they see over a hundred minions and a warrior behind you and they insult you, such idiots don't deserve to live_ " Fay said, " _indeed, I suggest showing these worms what happens when you disrespect an overlord_ " Gnarl added. Infernus nodded and approached the guards, the guards became nervous when they saw just how tall he was when up close, then without warning he slammed his fist into a guard's face, sending him flying into a wall. "OH SHIT" the other guard yelled while the doctor backed away in fear.

The guard fired his pistol but the bullets bounced harmlessly off the overlord's armor, Infernus grabbed his arm and snapped it like a twig, earning a scream of pain. He then gave the guard a uppercut so powerful it ripped his head from his body. The doctor had fallen on his ass when the guard's head landed in front of him, he scrambled back to his feet and fled deeper into the vault. Two browns approached the bodies and took their guns, the one that was launched into the wall had a sawed off double barrel shotgun. " _Well done sire, nothing like killing peace keepers to strike fear into people_ " Gnarl said.

"FREEZE" someone yelled, the overlord looked and saw two more guards armed with assault rifles. Before they could say anything else the minion with the shotgun fired at them, sending him back a few feet and killing a guard and wounding another. The one guard laid bleeding on the floor, his vision was hazy as he hit his head when he was knocked over by the shotgun blast, when his vision cleared he saw a pair of armored feet in front of his face. The overlord brought his foot up and brought it down on the guard's head, splattering it. Two more minions took their guns while the other stood back up, "metal club go boom, me like metal club" the minion cheered, holding the shotgun over his head.

The shotgun opened causing two shells to fall out, one looked blown open while the other was intact, the minion put them both back in and fired at a sign on the floor, destroying it. The minion was ready to continue it's wanton destruction but when it pulled the trigger again only a clicking sound was heard. The minion tried again but nothing happened, "aw, boom club broken" it said in disappointment. Infernus took the shotgun and inspected it, he opened it and removed the shells, "it's not broken, it requires whatever is in these tiny cylinders" he said. The minion perked up at this, he searched the guard he got it from and found a small pack on the guard's hip with twenty more shells in it, not that minions knew how to count.

The other minions did the same and found packs with extra clips for their guns. They took the packs and followed the overlord as he went further into the vault. Soon they were met by five more guards, one of them looked like he was in charge of them, "don't let 'em through" he ordered. Before the guards could open fire Sapphire grabbed three throwing knives in each hand and flung them. One hit the leader in the eye and the blade went into his brain which killed him, one hit a guard in the jugular vein causing him to fall back and desperately grasp his neck while he gurgled and gasped, two hit a guard in the chest, both hitting a lung.

One hit a guard in the shoulder, disabling his arm which made him unable to wield his smg, and the last hit a guard in the chest, the blade driving into his heart. The group approached the downed guards, only two were still alive. One was clutching the knife in his shoulder while the other was desperately gasping for air. The guard that was hit in the shoulder saw them approach and mustered his will, he pulled out the knife. He then threw it, hoping to kill Sapphire.

Due to the pain though his aim was off and went past her and hit a brown minion in the head. The minion went down and a brown light formed over him, "well, at least I killed something" he muttered. A blue minion pulled the knife out of his comrade's head, then used his magic to revive him, to the guard's horror. Infernus launched a fire ball at him, incinerating him, he then approached the other guard and stomped on his head, "that gasping was annoying" he said. Sapphire had retrieved her knives, "so do you think that was all the guards or are there more" she asked. Suddenly crackling sound came from an object on the lead guard's waist, "Scott, are you alright… Scott, can you hear me" a woman's voice asked.

Infernus took the communicator from the dead guard, "Scott and his fellow guards are dead, unless you want more of your people to share the same fate you will surrender" he said. "oh god, fine… I'll meet you in the atrium" she said. The Overlord opened the door and upon seeing it was a lift of some kind he ordered his minions to go through the vents since all of them couldn't fit inside. Infernus and sapphire entered the elevator, when the elevator stopped and opened they were greeted by the woman who was flanked by two guards. They approached the woman, "my name is Gwen McNamara, I'm the overseer of vault 81" she said, "I'm willing to negotiate if you are".

The minions exited the vents and rounded up the vault dwellers, bringing them into the Atrium. "My terms are quite simple, you and your people swear allegiance to me and I won't kill you or turn you into a slave" Infernus said. "WHAT, that's insane" the guard to Gwen's left said, Infernus turned to him. The guard took a step back in fear, Infernus then lifted his hand and blast him with his evil presence spell. The guard screamed in agony and some vault dwellers screamed in fear, the children clung to their parents, hoping they would protect them.

After a few more seconds the spell stopped and the guard reduced to a pile of ash, "any other comments" Infernus asked. Gwen spoke up, "fine, the vault is yours, just please, no more killing" she pleaded. "excellent" Infernus said, he ordered his minions to clear the center of the atrium, "Gnarl have a gate set up here and send Meldros" he said. Soon a gate burst through the floor, fifty minions stepped out of it followed by Meldros. He 6ft tall, long silver hair that went to his knees, sunken eyes with dark circles around them, sulfur yellow eyes, pale skin, wearing a simple black robe and is barefoot; his most noticeable feature was the tattoos on his face, an eye on his forehead and three in a vertical row on each cheek.

Meldros bowed his head to the overlord, "you called master" he greeted. Infernus met Meldros when he conquered the land that used to be Heaven's Peak, it was far enough away from the original tower that it wasn't completely destroyed like spree. The city was still ruined however and most of it had sunken into the swamp. Meldros set up in what was left of the city and he would organize attacks against the empire. While the empire had numbers Meldros had magic, he was a skilled necromancer, and Heaven's Peak had an abundance of dead bodies.

Many people sought refuge from the empire in Heaven's Peak. however the only thing that exceeded Meldros' skill with necromancy is his greed and he only agreed to protect them if they paid him or worked for him. anyone that refused either option were forced out to fend for themselves. When Infernus defeated the empire and started conquering their territories and beyond even more sought refuge with him. Naturally as soon as Infernus heard someone was taking in refugees for profit he moved to put a stop to it, not because he cared about refugees being taken advantage of, but because he didn't want someone undermining his authority.

He, his minions, a few warriors, and a hundred refugees that were kicked out of Heaven's peak for refusing to be extorted and wanted revenge attacked the remains of the city. The refugees charged the front while Infernus and his forces hit them from behind, Infernus told them that they would attack at the same time to confuse the enemy. However Infernus lied and waited for a while so most of the zombies would be focused on the refugees, he thought it would be amusing to watch them fight a hopeless battle, and it was. Meldros' zombies were tough but they posed little threat to the overlord, but the refugees weren't very good fighters so by the time the battle was over most of them were either dead or dying. Once the zombies were taken care of Infernus and his forces engaged Meldros.

It was a hard fought battle but Infernus came out on top. The injured Meldros was dragged in front of the overlord. Infernus gave Meldros an ultimatum, serve him or die. Meldros choose the first option without any hesitation, it turns out when he was a child he picked on a little girl who happened to be a witch, she cursed him to serve anyone who defeated him. Since then he has served Infernus, it turns out he enjoyed working for him.

Infernus was pragmatic when it came to evil, unlike the empire he offered equal opportunity and as long as you served him well you would be treated with respect and got a decent pay. This worked well for Meldros since when he was given a job he did it well.

"I have a job for you Meldros, you are to watch over this vault we are in, keep the residents in line, and help maintain my hold over the surrounding area" Infernus said. Meldros nodded, "it shall be done my lord" he then approached the pile of ash and used his magic. The ash started to float and formed a human shape, soon the guard was returned to his previous state except his body was a gray color and covered in cracks. Then he used his magic again and a dozen skeletons in legionary armor rose from circles that form on the ground. He then turned to address the vault residents.

He cleared his throat, "people of the vault, I am Meldros, now I know you're afraid, an evil overlord has claimed your home and you are now his servants, but don't think of this as a disaster, think of it as a new chapter in your lives, while my master can be cruel he can also be generous, so long as you respect him and give him what he desires everything will be fine, so long as you cooperate you will barely even know we're here" he said. He let the first part of his speech hang in the air, "however if there is any form of disrespect, rebellion, or anything that displeases him, the consequences will be something out of a nightmare, you will wish he had decided to simply kill you all when he conquered this metal hole in the ground". The residents had looks of fear on their faces, "now that introductions are out of the way it's time to get to work, we're going to make this vault a real success in this ruined world".

 **AN: hey everyone hope you enjoyed the new chapter, also sorry if you feel I threw in too much exposition, also before you ask Curie is going to come in later because the minions bypassed the hidden vault, so they don't know it's there, any leave a review, but a flame and the next thing you know the overlord will be at you doorstep.**


End file.
